I wish i Knew
by Teff Pena
Summary: What is the real reason Tom Riddle really wanted to meet Harry Yaoi,a bit of Non-con ~complete~


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter... If I did he would be chained to my bed along with my many bishounen.  
  
Author's note: Okay this story may be one of the most inaccurate stories I've written and WARNING this is R for a reason and that is sexual intimacy between two males. So if I get the dialogue wrong screw you and don't flame me for it, nobody cares about the dialogue it's the sexy stuff they want. Right?  
  
Ginny Weasley lay unconscious between the figures of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Harry had tried waking her up, but Riddle assured him that she was only barely alive. Riddle would not stop his slow advance, twirling the wand between his fingers. His eyes held a hunger. A hunger so intense, Harry could only turn his head to escape the gaze. Even then he could feel the gaze burn the skin of his face and neck. Or was that just him blushing? No it was the former.  
  
"Give me back my wand, Tom" Harry demanded to break the tension Riddle pressed upon him.  
  
"You won't need it," Riddle replied nonchalantly as he continued his advance, backing Harry into the wall of the chamber.  
  
"I have been waiting for this chance to meet you, meet the famous Harry Potter," Riddle asked through clenched teeth. He paused for a bit then with a small lick of his lips and amused smirk he posed another question, "How can a baby with no extraordinary magical power beat the greatest wizard of his time?"  
  
"What do you care Voldemort was passed your time!" harry cried trying to get the tremor out of his voice. He gasped feeling his arms being pinned above his head and Riddle's warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
"Voldemort is my past, present and future.. Now let's match the awesome power of Lord Voldemort against Harry potter" Riddle hissed in response digging leaning down to claim Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Harry gave moans and whines of protest against Riddle's mouth. Riddle's tongue probed seeking entrance, when none was found; Riddle dug his nails into the flesh of Harry's wrists. Harry opened his mouth in a gasp and promptly Riddle thrust his tongue in. He pressed against harry, slipping a leg between the boy's thighs.  
  
Harry moaned a little, but snapped back to his senses. "Oh my god, I'm being raped by a memory! Worse it's a guy!" he bitterly thought, struggling against Tom. He did not want to give into the feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. Unfortunately, his body did not seem to want to cooperate. As Tom's lips relinquished their hold on Harry's lips and moved to kiss the firm jaw line and tender neck, Harry managed a breathless "Stop, get off," before he felt his scar burn.  
  
Riddle ran his nails on the pale skin that received so much abuse the year before. His inquisitive fingers found a pert nipple. He began to tease and pinch, a smirk creeping up on his face at the small reluctant sounds of pleasure that emitted from the lips of the Boy Who Lived. Tom sank his teeth in the vulnerable spot at the base of the neck where it meets the shoulder, marking Harry as his.  
  
Harry's knees buckled at the combined erotic pain of Tom's "love" (HAH) bite and the burning of his scar. Riddle finally pulled away letting Harry fall to his knees panting heavily.  
  
"Some much for the boy who lived," chided Tom as he twirled to face the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He hissed a command in Parseltongue. "Come to your master, beast of the greatest of the Hogwarts Four."  
  
The large mouth of the monkey like statue opened and from it protruded a large serpent. It slid out of the mouth as if it were the statue's tongue. Harry still flustered and weak from the previous actions attempted to stand up.  
  
"Kill the boy!" Tom hissed to the Basilisk.  
  
Harry instantly stood up and without thinking began to run. His eyes were clenched shut. The serpents lunged and snapped at harry. He threw himself to the ground as the snake launched itself above him. Harry didn't look up until he heard the spitting and hissing of the snake. The basilisk writhed in pain as Fawkes pecked at the yellow bulbs of eyes. Harry aimed for the hat as the phoenix blinded the basilisk. He felt a thunk as the sword fell onto his head. The blinded snake launched itself at the boy impaling it's self on the sword, sinking a fang into Harry's arm. The room seemed to spin sideways, as harry sunk into a darkness. He felt the warm weight of Fawkes head on his wound small drops of tears falling onto the bleeding skin.  
  
"You are dying; the poison of the Basilisk is quick no? See even the song bird knows it, I hope you enjoyed the kiss it will be your last memory." Tom brushed the crying phoenix away and pulled harry level to his face and reclaimed his lips.  
  
Harry groaned into Riddle's mouth slowly regaining his senses. "If this is dying its not so bad..." he pondered. The he realized he wasn't dying, and he couldn't get a proper breath with Tom's lips clamped onto his. He snapped even further into reality when a hand wandered down his thigh. Shocked awake harry kneed Riddle in his stomach causing the older boy to drop him.  
  
Riddle scowled clutching his stomach, "I forgot phoenix tears have healing powers, no mind I'll finish you myself." Riddle sprung back like a snake and stuck at the boy.  
  
Harry dodged sideways slamming into the dead carcass of the basilisk. He barely had any time to regenerate his strength when Tom pounced on him again, causing both boys to slide across the slime a little. He tried to roll onto his stomach when he was once again pinned by Riddle. Harry struggled violently to free himself, and then abruptly he stopped and tensed. Tom's teeth had latched themselves to his neck once more. A stray hand had also wandered down Harry's bare side and unzipped his pants. The next thing Harry knew his pants and underpants were dangling around his ankles and his body was under serious inspection.  
  
"I'm almost sorry to have to kill you harry."  
  
Harry could feel his face burn red with embarrassment and even redder when he realized his body reacted to Tom's touches and caresses. He looked away when realized his hold on Harry's arms and straddled him. Everything stopped when an eerie melodious screech sounded through the chamber and the dairy was dropped beside Harry. In the next minute the half naked Harry grabbed the fang that lay forgotten by them and plunged it into one of the pages of the dairy.  
  
Riddle gasped and writhed in pain as harry sank the fang in deeper, ink pouring out like blood. Tom's outline began to waver as he reached out to strangle Harry.  
  
Harry pulled the fang out and finally stabbed the poison filled fang into the heart of the closed diary. Tom's outline flickered and with a final "I love you, Harry" he disappeared completely.  
  
"I love you harry?? What?!" harry collapsed completely and only wished to give into sleep that wanted to overwhelm him.  
  
Ginny awoke and glanced frightened around the room.  
  
"Harry! It was me! I did every-"Ginny stopped mid-sentence, "why are your pants down?"  
  
"I wish I knew.Ginny I wish I knew..." 


End file.
